Amelioration
by ShammyTea
Summary: After Naruto protects the Leaf Village and becomes the Hokage, he notices something that would change his life forever. NaruHina, NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Preach through me, Lucina,

Goddess of Childbearing and Fertility,

Treading along side of Vagitanus,

Through a blessed land of Lotus,

5 The story of Constance Joan Anastas,

A poor soul, cursed with deathlessness,

The only cure being to bore a child,

Only ally being a social reject,

Weak and weary from centuries of deterioration,

10 Her only desire being to end the cycle,

First the isolation of Awakening alone,

In a time less known,

Second the fear of knowing,

Death is not to be Feared,

15 But embraced,

Only when one knows,

Life is but Woeful Continuation,

Of a time once loved,

Once embraced,

20 Once wanted,

One realizes,

Nothing but torment remains.

 _The Commencement_

From far across the land,

Deep within the realm of the Mortals,

Lives a deathless being,

Born to another blessed with Eternal Life,

5 Who of which has given up her aptitude,

In order to grace her Child,

The Intrepid Constance Joan Anastas,

Parented by a lone sagacious being,

By the Name of Rojam,

10 He has been cursed with repulsion,

Forced to live afar from human kind,

He, although repulsive,

Has informed me that I,

I am Constance Joan Anastas,

15 I am the Immortal,

Blessed with imperishability,

Blessed with pious potential.

"Constance, my dear friend,

Did you know that all of King Arthur's Round Table had insomnia?"

20 Constance hears one of her only colleagues,

A young maiden by the name of Eleanor,

Cursed with the utterance,

Of horrid witticisms,

"No I did not, beloved Eleanor."

25 She mutters in response to her inquiry.

"They had many sleepless knights."

Her droll retort makes Constance cringe.

One can suppose she is like an Jester,

With her degree of farce.

30 They were first acquainted,

At the juvenile age of only seven,

They have thus been companions,

For over eleven years, of their short lives.

But, lugubriously, They cannot stay in conjunction forever.

35 After the horrid remark,

Constance departed from her companion.

As she sauntered through the town,

The menfolk galked,

At her alluring beauty.

40 Even some of the young lassies,

Gaped at her elegance.

As she departed from town she approached a cave,

A cave that was home of Rojam,

A cave that yawned open,

45 While the wind murmured in her ear.

She then entered the home of her mentor,

A wise old soul,

Though a monstrosity to humankind.

His repugnance was a hat,

50 Covering his interior splendor.

"My precious Constance how are you this fine day?"

Her teacher inquired.

"Ah, instructor, I am quite well, though Eleanor,

She has again uttered another horrid quip."

55 Constance responds to her master.

"Have you heard, Constance?

The bubonic plague recently took the life of Dame Muriel."

He then interrogated.

Constance turned in horror, and replied,

60 "Oh, her poor soul! She will be sorrowfully mourned."

"Yes, but I fear she is only the first of many, my darling"  
Rojam dejectedly stated.

"Let us just hope we are not to be mourned next."

Constance retorted nervously.

65 "Yes, let us hope."

Rojam returned, with a hint of dread.

"You know my dear…

As wonderful as Immortality maybe,

Eventually you may realize it's not such a paradise,

70 When this occurs, you know you must find a man,

And birth a child,

Only then will the cycle end,

You may find yourself at a point in your life,

When that maybe your only mission in life,

75 You, though, are fortunate,

The men all galk at your beauty,

But watch out, their lasses maybe plotting,

Against your life,

My dear Constance.

80 Consider this."

Rojam responded in an almost panicked voice.

"I will Papa. Well then, good night, papa."  
Constance voiced,

Whilst attempting to change the subject at hand  
85 "Ah, yes sleep well my delightful Constance."

Rojam reiterated creepily

Constance awoke, sweating as she did so,

She proceeded to reach to her forehead,

In order to measure her body temperature,

90 As she did, she could not help,

But feel two swollen lymph nodes,

On opposite borders of her neck.

She began to perceive a sense of obscureness,

She could not understand the world around her,

95 She then fell onto the floor and began shaking,

Uncontrollably shaking,

Constance then fell unconscious in her state of seizing.

Rojam overheard the pandamonium,

He entered the room of Constance,

100 Horrified at what he had seen.

He went to the town,

In order to get a doctor,

Even though he is such an ugly being.

Constance soon awoke,

105 Shortly after she fell into the realm of the unconscious,

She was horrified at what she saw,

Her fingers and toes were beginning to turn a shade of green,

An unknown shade of green,

One that portrays the sins of man.

110 Suddenly, an eruption of pain swept through the body of Constance,

Hitting like a flog,

Lashing her each time her heart beat,

Turning her body raw,

Paralyzing her in pain.

115 She could feel the inside searing in pain,

She regurgitated all that was inside of her stomach.

She yelled out in pain,

As her throat was burned by her stomach acid,

She began coughing,

120 The most agonizing cough she had ever experienced.

She began to choke,

Choke on her own phlegm.

She could not breathe,

She began convulsing in agony,

125 As she felt her heart racing,

But attritioning,

Slowly but surely,

Her body was shutting down.

She, however, did not fear death,

130 She knew she would be reborn,

She then felt her heart beat,

But one did not succeed it.

As she felt her conscious slipping away for the last time,

She heard two final words,

135 Spoken by her Father, master, and mentor.

Two last words,

"Woeful Continuation"


	2. Chapter 2

There I settle, varnished in the blood

From my former death.

Sadness overcame me as I glared at my stained gown.

I have once again failed my only anticipation

5 To comprise a wonted lifestyle.

So I mourn and pray to the gods above,

Curious if they would alleviate me or not.

In the time being, I proceed to Rojam,

Hoping he won't become antagonized

10 Due to my continuous emergence.

I eventually materialized myself to Rojam,

But shyly, like a baby lamb.

He looked more humane than last time, which surprised me a little bit.

Rojam examines my body with despair and says, "Poor soul,

15 Let me once more assist you with my instructions."

I sit there, doubtful that my curse will ever be cured,

But there must be hope

In order for me to overcome this.

So I reply, "What must I do, my savior, I will do anything."

20 The aide ponders his thoughts throughout his mind,

And finally states, " In order for you to overwhelm this malediction,

You must become a seductress,

which makes you incapable of accomplishing any man over

And soon assembles your possibility of giving birth to an infant

25 More likely and further practical."

I strongly take this advice and tell him, "I will take your sayings into granted

And with luck, it will have an effect. Thank you."

Rojam gave me a list of names of whom I shall choose to seduce.

I chose Oliver, a married man with no children.

30 I think to myself that his wife will never catch me,

That this will be quick and slick.

I wonder through the streets of Italy

Searching for the home of Oliver.

I then hear the voice of Rojam

35 Informing me that I wasn't prepared.

Being me, I asked him why and his retort

Was, "You cannot just go into his house and seduce him.

You'll have to disguise yourself."

I ruminated this response into thought and approached an idea.

40 My plan was to disguise myself as Oliver's wife, and so I did.

Sooner or later, I find myself at Oliver's home.

As I walk in, nervousness enters my soul.

Reincarnation will strike me again, if I mess up.

I see Oliver, and I advance towards him.

45 The effort into acting like a wife is arduous.

Oliver welcomes me and adds, " Hello, beautiful, how come you came home from work so late?"

While breathing quite hard, I stutter, " Boss gave us a toughening day."

I then take action and begin to seduce him.

While luring Oliver into my trap, I hear knockings on wood.

50 I don't think too much of it, so I continue my enticement.

I thought poorly.

Oliver's wife walks in calmly, until she discovers the view of me and her husband.

Confuddled, Oliver inspects our faces and yells, "What is going on!?"

I start panicking, so I run, with everything I've got.

55 The aggravated wife is sprinting after me and picks up something heavy and big.

She hurls the object in the direction where I would trip and fall.

I look back, but it's too late.

I sink towards the ground and give up,

She pummels me with the item and leaps on top of my body.

60 She reaches behind her back, and pulls out a knife.

I holler and holler, but there's no use in yelling.

It's over, so I just lay there,

Trying to think of the good things in life

While being stabbed continuously.

65 At this moment, all I see is blood and horror,

The tormented pain is unbelievably miserable.

I hear the angry wife screaming, shrieking.

Darkness comes my way and I fall into a deep sleep,

Knowing I have failed once more

70 To bore a child.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once more, she's born at the age of eighteen._

 _She's tired of going another round._

 _Not only that, waking up on the ground._

 _Oh so, she is sick of hoping so much._

 _Yet she's drooping of devoting as well._

 _To her, this is now all just a routine._

It's so hard to open my eyes.

Not only because i'm tired of starting the cycle over again.

Because i'm afraid to open them, and see the new but same life ahead of me.

It's a fact, life is supposed to be filled with complications.

However, goodness is supposed to come out of those complications.

They make you stronger.

Life is supposed to have Happiness. Fun.

It's supposed to be filled with joy as well.

There's supposed to be joy inside a journey.

What kind of joy am I getting from this?

How is this journey joyful? My whole life has been this journey.

What's the point of living if i'm spending it trying to end it.

I find it hilarious how people fear death.

Life hurts more than death.

In fact, at the point of death, the real pain is over.

In a lifetime, the average person dies numerously. Not physically, but emotionally.

I've had countless lives. So not only have I died physically countless times, but I have emotionally died far more than any spirit.

It gets sickening.

My physical deaths can't wash away pain. I keep coming back as the same person, no different, just rejuvenated.

But what causes emotional death? Pain.

Death is the solution to all problems.

No man, No problem.

I found the bravery to open my eyes.

Because I knew keeping them closed wouldn't help anything.

Why waste the time, wailing about life when I could use that time to make it better?

I helplessly walked down the same path as I normally did.

I was on my way to see Rojam, yet I was curious to see his appearance.

I walked down the Italian roads.

Again, Once more.

Oh , I was hoping that it would be my last time doing so as well.

I entered the small round looking dome, as always, expecting Rojam.

This one time I looked at him. He looked almost humane.

In the past, each time I had looked at him, He would have extra body parts.

Now, I couldn't find anything that did not make him humane.

I was even wondering if he was now Humane.

I was afraid to Speak. However, I had to do so myself.

"Rojam, It is me, once again."

He opened his small asian eyes. So small yet so tiny.

I could barely even tell that he opened them.

"You're deficient."

I looked at him. I could barely believe that he used that type of language with me.

"Sir, I am sorry. But what do you possibly mean by that?"

He stretched out his two legs.

Right there, I had spotted an extra toe.

"Hon, it means that you are brainless. How did you not have your child yet? You have lived countless lives. You're beautiful, and yet no life can produce. You impotent woman.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"You are a man. You have no right attacking me for I seek you for solace. You don't know the struggles yourself."

He gave me a smirk.

"It is me, Rojam. I know far more than you or any living on this Earth. Not only that, But dear, I know how everything feels, how everything struggles. You are far more imbecilic than I had believed. Your absurdity amazes me to the point of laughter."

I rolled my eyes. This stubborn old man knew nothing of the pain I've endured.

Of course, knowing me, I peered down and viewed his extra toe.

His toe glared back at me. To avoid a level of unwanted discomfort, I looked away quickly, due to its adipose physique.

At this point in my life, I had enough of men leaving me and calling me futile.

Why on earth was I visiting Rojam?

I already knew all I could.

Rojam was irrelevant to my life continuation.

I walked away from the wicked old man without a simple farewell.

"If you walk away now, you will fail to see what I have to give."

I turned around once again, and gave him the most irked stare.

He presented a black gadget to my sight.

"This, my crony, is a LG Vu smart phone. As I give this to you, I depend on you schooling yourself on how to use it. God knows you despise me and refuse all teachings."

I felt pressured. Why was everything getting harder each round?

I took the phone, a sarcastic thank you apparent on my face, and slammed the door behind me as I exited

As I stormed down the streets of Venice, Italy, I saw a building that pulsed the neon sign "Harry's Bar" into my point of view.

I decided that I was going to find a new way to seduce a man.

That day was April, 23, 2009.

I knew that if I was going to have a child, I was going to need to change my ways a bit.

Since my previous passing, the ways of enticing have differed.

That night, April, 23, 2009, I was going to conceive and kill this curse.

I opened up the "LG Vu smart phone", not exactly knowing what it was meant for.

To my surprise, I found a card with the words "Visa" marked across it, side the phone.

I snapped the phone back together, and held down a button.

The screen lit up, and shocked me in every possible way.

I strutted my petite body shop and found many revealing pictures of women on every wall I gazed upon.

I assumed that if I was going to get myself a suitor, I would need to look identical to the seemingly perfect and idolized women.

I bought every possible clothing that looked identical to the pictures. My lack of up to date knowledge was appalling.

The slurs Rojam had shouted entered my presumably thick skin and ached.

I immediately slid my attire on in a dressing room, taking the tags off.

No human being noticed.

I held down the button on the accessory, the numbers 10:16 pm burning an image into my eyes.

The bar had to be bustling.

No suitable man can be found in an empty crowd.

To my luck, I had found one.

And to my benefit, today was the grand opening.

Not only I was planning on showing up in my

Best accoutre.

Beings then had their hormones skyrocketing and absurd.

As time has went on, the individuals have found it more pleasing to be sexual and inviting

I entered the bar, expecting the setting to be modest and kempt.

Immediately, all the men flocked to my side and threw their slimy fingers along my body.

Other woman were suffering the same fate,

Only, they didn't seem to care at all.

I didn't even need to use the power to seduce the men.

My siren gift was as strong as the Queen Cleopatra herself.

Watching the ways the men worked with women, I had no need to put my skills to work

A man grabbed my brand new cell phone. I screamed at him, begging him to give it back.

He looked at me mysteriously and kept tapping the screen.

He gave the phone back, a sly grin creeped upon his face

He started touching in ways that I wasn't expecting to endure within minutes of entering.

And of course, he gave me 6 small cups, each filled with clear, water looking

Liquid.

"You will feel so amazing after drinking every one of these" he screamed, as the music pulsed through my ears

I of course took my chances. I nervously took each miniscule drink. Each chug sent a fire down my throat.

As time passed on, I felt amazing. Everything was moving incredibly fast but slow all at once

It was faster than slower.

After just an hour, my sight went black.

I woke up in a bed, naked, with a bunch of white sheets.

I found my clothes spread across everywhere.

I turned to the side, and to my surprise, found the man right next to me.

Given he was the one who forced the drinks down my throat, it was more predictable than surprising,

But, the pulsing of my head prevented me from pensive thoughts.

Right across the room, to my luck, was a white and baby blue pregnancy test sitting on his dresser.

Luring me more so than I do to men,

I got the strength to get onto my feet and grab the test.

I entered his bathroom.

Unable to wait any longer, I began to use the stick.

I went through the process to find out if I was pregnant.

A red line showed up on the white test.

I was overcome with shock as I rubbed my stomach.

The fetus that I had once longed for was now in my own body.

I woke up the man and started to use control and power to seduce him.

He instantly fell in love.

He no longer just felt lust.

I found his name in my phone.

His name was Aberto Marino.

This baby is my one chance.

I entered the bathroom, and sat down.

Even though I was very satisfied with the fact that I was going to have a baby, I felt immense sadness.

I've been on this earth far more than anyone. So long, that I can't even remember.

I hit the corner of Aberto's mirror with my fist.

I let my fist bleed into the sink, due to the shards of mirror, cracking into my skin.

I removed the pieces of shards of glass from his mirror.

I did something I never thought I could do before.

I took the shards of mirror, one by one, and began slitting my wrists.

Aberto walked into the bathroom.

"Wonderful! What on earth are you doing? You cannot do this to yourself.

I love you far too much."

I looked at him with my watering eyes. I laughed.

He looked at me insane.

He picked me up in his arms. Next, he drove me to Volterra Lunatic Asylum, mental hospital.

I've spent four weeks here at the hospital so far.

And now i'm simply telling this whole insane story to my therapist.

"So what life are you currently experiencing?" asked the therapist.

"This is my fifth life. This is the most emotional life that I am currently experiencing."

"Oh okay. What's your name again? Yet, very sorry I don't remember."

"Constance Joan Anastas"

I could tell my therapist didn't conclude me.

Who could believe such an anecdote like this?

I could tell she considers that something is muffed up in my head, making me believe all this is really milestone.

My therapist, Abriana, is a snail.

She's slower than one as well.

How didn't she know I had five essences?

Think of a catch that fishermen haul into a halfmoon bay in a fine meshed net from the white caps of the sea: how all are poured out on the sand, in throes for the salt sea, twitching their cold lives away in Helios' fiery air: so lay the suitors heaped on one another.

I portray myself as dead already. I imagine images of rot, decay, death. I just want my life for a baby.

Abriana stated that it seems to be that my mental sickness is very immense.

She didn't believe my story.

Nurses sent me into a room, where the walls, ceiling and floor felt as soft as a couch.

I spent 8 months inside that room, receiving nothing but food and water.

I spent every night screaming and crying.

I spent every second of daylight situated. Absolutely doing nothing.

On the 9th month, I had consultations with Abriana, everyday, periodic. My water broke while having an affair with her.

She sent me into a room where I could have my child. She contacted Aberto to watch the delivery.

He still had affection for me. He watched every second of it.

These were going to be the last moments of being alive and viable.

This means that it will all be over for me. Only me.

However, that doesn't mean that it will be over and bygone.

My baby, is going to be follow the same steps as me.

She will have eternal and countless lives.

Her name will be Orsino Sancia Marino.

I wish I could tell her that I love her.

Or I wish I could at least tell her that there will be many struggles among her lives.

But I cannot. Due to being mentally ill, I am not allowed to have time with my baby.

Everyone of course, would be tormented if I were to hold the baby in my arms.

Not only that, but once she exits my body, my life is over. It won't be possible for me to tell my child anything. She will need to resolve it herself.

I felt Orsino leaving my body.

As she started to larboard my torso, it felt like life was being engulfed out of me.

As if, my life was being sucked into her body.

Each second of her being born, myself was getting closer to becoming carcass.

There was a small chunk of golden light, starting from the bottom of my vision.

The light built and grew.

By the time Orsino exited my torso, the golden light almost filled my vision completely.

I knew this was successful. In former deaths, the light was white.

The light filled my vision completely. I saw nothing but gold.

I found myself standing in Clouds, with a grand staircase standing in front of me.

I walked up the staircase, and explored two ginormous gates.

I entered the gates.


End file.
